Within the field of internal machining operations, cutting tools are known having cutting inserts detachably secured to an insert holder. In such cutting tools the cutting insert may contact the insert holder at several engagement regions in order to secure the cutting insert. However, these engagement regions may not permit the same cutting portion to be operative in both left-hand and right-hand assembly positions.
German Patent DE 3448086 discloses an insert holder and a cutting insert having a single cutting portion, for internal grooving. The cutting insert has three radially extending protrusions and the insert holder has three radially extending grooves. The insert and the holder are coupled together when the protrusions are placed in the grooves.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,001,114 discloses an insert holder and a cutting insert having a single cutting portion, for internal grooving, where the coupling includes two interacting surfaces disposed on the insert and the holder, respectively. The interacting surfaces are profiled to intermesh with one another to define an intermeshing region of the coupling.
KR 20-2000-0020103 discloses a boring tool having a cutting insert with a single cutting portion detachably fixed to a cylindrical holder by means of a screw. A pair of dome-shaped protrusions and a plurality of first serrations extending perpendicularly to the dome-shaped protrusions on a bottom surface of the cutting insert are located in a V-groove and a plurality of second serrations, respectively, in a top surface of the holder. Inclined surfaces on the plurality of first serrations come into contact with correspondingly inclined surfaces of the second serrations to prevent rotation of the cutting insert during a cutting operation, and part of the dome-shaped protrusions come into contact with an inclined surface of the V-groove to assist in preventing rotation of the cutting insert and to achieve a precise location of the cutting insert with respect to the holder.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved cutting tool.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide an improved cutting tool with a cutting insert having a single cutting portion removably securable to an insert holder in left-hand and right-hand assembly positions.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved cutting tool with a cutting insert which can be efficiently manufactured.